bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Boxnapper
The Boxnapper is an NPC (later boss) the player can find wandering around town-like places in the hub world. Unbeknownst to the player, Boxnapper is wanted by the city guard for kidnapping and consuming innocent people around said area. Description Boxnapper appears to be an average inhabitant of the Cardboard Zone, with a body constructed of several cardboard boxes and an innocent-looking demeanour. He has two beady black eyes, a triangular mouth and an overall body shape similar to that of a Box Man, though his entire body is made of cardboard unlike said enemy. Encounter An average encounter with the Boxnapper goes as follows: *Boxnapper comes up to you and asks if you know the location of New Boxington, as he says he is visiting a friend there. *Should you choose to tell him or attack him, Boxnapper will snap, trying to kidnap and ultimately consume you. He summons 7 other beings similar to himself and a battle ensues. From then on, two results can be made in the battle: *If you kill the original Boxnapper first, the remaining summoned ones have a 1-in-50 chance to flee, resulting in an early victory. If they do not flee, the fight continues as normal. *If you kill or make the summoned Boxnappers forfeit the fight, Boxnapper becomes so distraught with anger, sparks start to fly out of his head and a flash of light fills the area afterwards. This turns Boxnapper into Boxnapper Ascendant, the Knight in Shining Cardboard for the rest of the battle. Winning the battle against Boxnapper will give the player 1000 xp and an uncommon/rare drop from the Cardboard Zone, with 2000g and 10 points off your wanted level being rewarded if you turn him into the city guard either dead or alive. Stats Boxnapper's stats are many points above that of late early-game players and enemies similar to both him and them. While his stats are mainly unknown, intimidating the player seems to boost both him and his summoned cardboard enemies' attack and defence up. The Knight in Shining Cardboard's stats are also quite unknown, but it is obvious that they are higher than base Boxnapper and can still do intimidation moves in means of boosting stats. Trivia *If you were to equip a Box Cutter or any similar weapon during the battle, up to 4 of the summoned Boxnappers will flee the fight, with the most common number of flees being 2. **However, this does not work with the original Boxnapper or the Knight in Shining Cardboard, as he will simply stare directly at you if you equip it. This has a 1-in-20 chance to add the "intimidated" debuff to your player, the chance of other intimidation moves by Boxnapper, but 2x less likely. * If you use a weak version of mind read on Boxnapper, he has a 1-in-5 chance to notice something wrong with his brain and start the battle without a proper introduction. This, however, can be negated by simply leveling up the move. Gallery Knight in Shining Cardboard.jpg|The Knight in Shining Cardboard, shown taunting the player with his cardboard rose. Category:Bosses Category:Notable NPCs